


there in the shadows

by punk_femme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, That's it that's the plot, Vampire Bites, it's short it's sweet it um reads as vaguely sexual, thats an accident.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_femme/pseuds/punk_femme
Summary: She left a kiss there, as if asking for permission once more. Yang breathed out softly, and brought her other hand, her metal one, to Blake’s thigh and pulled her closer."Go on.”Blake bit down.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	there in the shadows

“C’mon, it’s not that different from a plain ol’ blood bag, right?” 

Yang had clearly been bluffing, but her jokes helped both of them, and she knew it. It really wasn’t as serious as Blake’s head was making it seem, but they both needed a little soothing right now. Yang always knows how to settle Blake’s nerves. Now it was her job to return the favor.

“Yes, a living, breathing person is essentially the same thing as a small, plastic pouch,” Blake deadpanned as she sat down next to her girlfriend. “Right as always, darling.” She smiled as Yang ducked her head in laughter. 

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Blake told her, and watched Yang drag her gaze up so they could look at each other properly. She knew how important eye contact was to Blake.  


“You know I want to.”

“You’re nervous.” That much was true, and Blake knew that her girlfriend wouldn’t lie and try to hide it.

“Honestly, I’m a lot less nervous than I feel like most people should be, you know?” Yang’s eyes didn’t leave hers. “Like, I love you, and I want to do something for you, and I know you’d never hurt me. Also, the idea is kinda sexy.” 

Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her affectionate smile. They had already talked about this, and both sides knew they wanted it, and that both sides were nervous about it regardless, and also that they could stop if either one was too uncomfortable to go on with it. But it always helped to talk about it. To confirm, to clarify. 

“Babe,” Yang started. A beat of silence. Blake tried not to pick at her nails. The violet of Yang’s eyes shone like jewels. “If your only concern is my comfort… Don’t worry about that. I’m giving you the green light.” Blake worried at her fangs with her tongue. 

Knowing her eyes were dilated like a cat’s in the sun, she looked at Yang again. The lazy lamplight turned the room soft and warm, not burning through the darkness so much as it softened the shadows, made it seem almost as if they sat in a drop of amber like a fly sinking slow into eternity encased in gold. In contrast, the moon that shone through the open window cut lines of silver on every surface it kissed. But the two did not contradict one another, did not fight for dominance, they embraced the dichotomy.

Blake leaned forward. Yang’s palm came to rest on her hip, encouraging her, as they started toward each other and Blake moved to bring her lips to Yang’s throat. She left a kiss there, as if asking for permission once more. Yang breathed out softly, and brought her other hand, her metal one, to Blake’s thigh and pulled her closer.

“Go on.”

Blake bit down.

She knew how it felt, in the academic way one knows what they’ve read, what they’ve heard explained, to be bit by a vampire. She knew that it hurt, at first, some pain akin to getting a regular shot. She knew that it faded quick, replaced by the feeling that something was there, and that some hated it as much as they hated the feeling of getting blood drawn the traditional needle-and-cubital-vein way. What she hadn’t exactly expected was that Yang would like it. 

Deep down, she knew Yang wouldn’t mind it unless something, somehow, went wrong. And she knew Yang had joked about it being sexy. But now she couldn’t help but wonder how much of a joke that really was, as Yang’s hand flexed on her hip, and her breath stuttered oh so close to Blake’s ear.

There was no talking now, no banter. It felt almost religious, like Yang was an alter Blake knelt before, like there was a god in the way her girlfriend’s metal fingers gripped her thigh, in the way she rested her own hand on the back of Yang’s neck, and, oh. It was one hell of a thought. Forget casual irreverence. Blake was going to worship this woman, and she knew she was worshipped in return.   


  
They spent a long moment like this. Blake sucked gently at Yang’s throat, leaving purple lipstick where her lips touched. It felt as if her earlier metaphor of being a fly in amber had become truth, somehow, like time itself had slowed. But after just a few long moments, or a handful of years, Blake drew back. She wanted to be cautious of how much she took, and she wanted to see her girlfriend’s face.

And, God, Yang was beautiful like this. The moon’s light painted her a halo, turning her hair into pure silver and gold. Her eyes burned red now, and it wasn’t anger that had changed them. She looks how Blake feels, positively punch-drunk in the best possible way.

“That is sexy,” is all Yang says at first, and Blake can’t help but laugh, letting the motion carry her to rest her forehead on her girlfriend’s collar bone. “But not really in a real-sexy way. In a ‘wow, that’s a kind of intimacy I never knew existed, but that sort of knocks shit like sharing favorite foods on it’s ass’ sort of way. It’s… Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t laugh,” Blake promised.

“That was divine. That’s what going to church should feel like, or something.” Blake didn’t laugh, because that would be mean and hypocritical of her.

“You want pretty girls to be intimate with you in church?” 

“Well, just you.”

Blake did giggle then, leaving a kiss on Yang’s throat where she’d bit. Yang sighed, content, only a little light-headed. They sat in each other’s arms like that for a while, letting themselves just enjoy the sweet moment. Blake took a mental note to grab the juice box off the side table for Yang when they moved (even though she hadn’t really taken that much blood, and Yang pretty regularly lost more than that in a sitting for blood tests).

“Do you want to do anything else here tonight, or would you rather cuddle like this ‘till we fell asleep?” Yang’s question was a murmur, barely over a whisper, but it felt wrong to talk any louder and break the calm.

“Darling, you know the answer to that,” Blake told her, sitting up in Yang’s lap. Their hands followed the movement, not willing to break the embrace just yet.

“Yeah, I do,” Yang huffed, even as she skimmed her fingertips up Blake’s sides. “But it’s always polite to ask.”


End file.
